Kagome Sohma
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: Kagome is a part of the zodiac as the fox. What part in the curse does the fox play? And why doesn't Akito want Kagome to accept Tohru and Kyo as a pair? Hints of KyoxTohru. YukixKagome and KagomexAkito Oneside love Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET

_Ages:_

Hiro – 12

Kisa – 13

Momiji and Hatsuharu – 15

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru – 16

Kagome – 17

Kagura, Rin – 18

Akito – 19 (Akito is a man in this story)

Ritsu – 21

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure – 27

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome Sohma Higurashi

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki was sitting in class when suddenly the door open to reavel a young, handsome man with long ravenblack hair that reach down to his butt and he had it in a lowponytail, the young man was long and slender, he was wearing a boy uniform and sunglasses. For some reason the young man looked very femine but that only made him even more beautiful. The teacher stopped talking and turned his attention to the young man.

"Class let me introduce Kagome Sohma Higurashi" the teacher said and the boy named Kagome walked in to the room and bowed his head. Yuki and Kyo stared at Kagome, then at each other and they nodded. 'It was "him"'

"Hello! My name is Kagome Sohma Higurashi and Yes i'm related to Yuki and Kyo, I'm a far away cousin" he said and the girls shouted in excitement. "You can call me Kagome-kun" Kagome finish and was about to go to sit next to Yuki but he was stopped by the teacher. "Kagome-kun, no sunglasses in the classroom, it's against the dresscode" the teached said. "As sensei wish, but I don't take any responsebillity if something bad happens" he said in a emotionless tone and took of his sunglasses that had hidded his beautiful eyes, his eyes had a very strange color. The eyes was iceblue with hints of silver and gold in them. The girls shouted "KYAA He is so dreamy!"

"Settle down girls, It's test time" the teacher said and the class continued without major disturbense.

**After class**

Kagome was surrounded by fan girls that asked him questions about himself, that he happily answered.

"Excuse me!" said Kyo annoyed and the girls that was afraid of Kyo made a path so he, Yuki and Tohru could reach Kagome. "You…Talk outside!" Kyo said pointing at the schoolyard. Kagome stood up and walked away followed by Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. All the girls in the classroom started to whisper "Can you think that Kagome-kun and Kyo-kun is related. Kagome-kun is handsome, cool and nice and Kyo-kun is handsome but mean"

As soon as they where out of hearing and eye site to the rest of the school Kagome jumped on Yuki and Kyo and hugged them. "It has been so long" he said smiling happy. Yuki hugged back smiling politely, Kyo was kinda embarrassed but hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyo almost yelled, Kagome ignored him and walked to Tohru. "So…you are the famous Tohru Honda" he said scanning Tohru, which made Tohru blush. "I wouldn't say that I'm famous" she muttered. "Ohh, but you are..in the Sohma family" he continued. "You didn't answered my question!" yelled Kyo. "Akito sent me…I'm here to look after you. As the a part of the zodiac, I have the res" he was cut of by Tohru.

"A part of the zodiac? But how? I have meet everyone of the zodiac…I thought it only was 12 animals…ehh…13 with Kyo" Tohru said confused. Kagome looked at Tohru and smiled. "Like Kyo, I'm not officially a part of the zodiac" he answered. "What animal are you" she asked, you could hear that she was very curious. "That...my little friend, is up to you to figure out" he said pokeing her light on the forehead, this made Tohru blush and Kyo jealous. "We have to go to class" said Yuki and everyone walked away to class. The rest of the day went pretty good, Kagome had got a fan club and was almost more popular then Yuki.

**After School at Shigures house**

"Ahh, Aya-chan. You have to come over and meet Kagome-chan it has been so long sense we meet her last time…tell everybody" Shigure said happy. Ayame laughs. "Well, of course I'm coming Gure-chan…and everybody else" replied Ayame. "Got to go Aya-chan…Kagome-chan is here" he said and hung up.

Kagome took of his shoes and walked in followed by Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. "Tadaima!" Kagome shouted "Kagome-chan" said Shigure in a singsong voice and hugged Kagome. "It has been so long"

"Hai, It has Gure-chan…but if you could excuse me. I want to change cloth" said Kagome still hugging Shigure, and he let go of Kagome.

Kagome started to take of the jacket and then the shirt under. Everybody in the room cover their eyes. Tohru blushed and looked down on the floor. "Ka-kagome-kun would you like to go up and change?" she said and flushed. "Hai" Kagome said. Kagome walked to the stairs and turned around and looked at Tohru. "Tohru-kun could you please help me with my bandage?" Kagome asked. Tohru blushed at the thought "Are you hurt?" she asked and looking down at the floor. Kagome started to laugh, Tohru looked up at him. "No, I'm not hurt. It's that Akito-san force me to dress like a boy at school" she replied. "Ohh, why? " Tohru said and walked to Kagome. Kagome offed her a arm, Tohru took it and they walked up the stairs. "That I will tell you later. When the rest of the Sohma are here" Kagome replied


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET

_Ages:_

Hiro – 12

Kisa – 13

Momiji and Hatsuharu – 15

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru – 16

Kagome – 17 (But she is in the same grade as Kyo, Yuki and Tohru because Akito commanded it)

Kagura, Rin – 18

Akito – 19 (Akito is a man in this story)

Ritsu – 21

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure – 27

* * *

After a while came Kagome and Tohru down. Yuki looked up and gazed at Kagome, she was so beautiful. Her long raven black hair was no longer in a ponytail and her chest was no longer bound by bandages, she wore a white sundress that showed of her perfect curves. Yuki couldn't help it, he couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful, she looked like a goddess who decided to visit the earth and mingle with humans. Then Kyo come and ruining the beautiful picture that was Kagome.

"Kagome, what is that you are wearing? You never wore that kind of clothing when we where kids!" he said sounding kinda angry. Kagome just laughed and look at Kyo with an amused expression.

"Is called a sundress Kyo. And that was because Akito told me to wear boysclothing" she replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you do everything Akito tells you to do?" he said angry.

"Not everything, I also listen to mama too" Kagome replied. Tohru walked over to the kitchen and start to prepare the food. "I'm gonna make the dinner now" she said "Let me help you, Tohru!" said Kagome and walked over to Tohru. Kyo sat down next to Yuki, who gave Kyo a harsh look.

"WHAT!" screamed Kyo furiously. Yuki looked away and muttered something in the line of 'Stupid cat'

Kyo heard that and stood up, looking at Yuki. "Say that again!"

Yuki looked up at Kyo and smiled a very polite smile and said "Stupid cat"

"You are going down" Kyo declared and kicked Yuki in the face, Yuki blocked Kyos leg with his arm. Yuki stood up in defense stance and the fight began for real. Yuki hit Kyo in the face and Kyo was unsuccessful in avoiding the attack., and was hit in the face, he stumble back and growled.

Kyo attacked Yuki again and this time he tried to hit him in the face but Yuki grabbed his hand and tossed him over his shoulder, Kyo hit his head in the wall. Kyo fell to the floor unconscious. Yuki had won once again.

Kagome ran into the room, wearing an apron. "What is going on?" she asked angry, she noticed Kyo lying unconscious the floor. Yuki was ashamed he know how much Kagome hated when people fought each other and yet she was best at martial art in the whole Sohma family. She was in fact best in everything. That was the only thing about Kagome that he hated, the fact that he couldn't beat her at anything.

"Well, care to explain Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at the angry Kagome. "I'm very sorry Kagome, Kyo and I fought each other again" he replied. Suddenly Kagome started to giggle, Yuki was confused, Why was she giggling?

"Is Kyo still trying to beat you, Yuki? I thought he had gave it up" she said giggling. Kagome walked into the kitchen again and continued to help Tohru to prepare the food. Under that short time it took to cook the dinner, Kagome and Tohru had become the best of friends.

"I still don't know what kind of animal you are Kagome" said Tohru sounding very serious as she sat down the trail with food. Kagome just smiled and set the table. "You will soon find out" said Kagome as she sat down next to Yuki who was reading a book. Tokru sat next to Kyo, who had gain conscious again, he was a bit grumpy but that was soon fixed with a peck on the cheek of Tohru.

Tohru and Kyo had been a couple since two months back. At first they had kept it secret, afraid of what Akito would say. It was a month ago that they had told Akito and to everyones surprise Akito hadn't said anything about it, he approved that Tohru and Kyo was a couple. At first Yuki had been sad because he had loved Tohru too but now that Kagome was here, he had completely forgot about it.

"Well, Kyo I noticed that you couldn't beat Yuki this time either" said Kagome smirking as she took a bit of the fish. Kyo become mad and stood up pointing at Kagome. "Soon I will beat you" he screamed. Kagome laughed and shook her head. Tohru looked like a big question mark. "Kyo, I thought you wanted to beat Yuki"

"Yes, but only so I can fight Kagome" he replied, he sat down and ate his food. Tohru was curious why wanted Kyo to fight Kagome. She leaned forward and whispered to Yuki. "Why does Kyo want to fight Kagome?" she asked. Yuki chewed his food and swallowed. "Kyo want to beat me so he will get into the zodiac and to prove that he is stronger then me, only then will Kagome fight with him" he replied and took another bit of his food. "Oh, okey" she replied smiling. The evening contiued without any fights, thanks to Shigure. He had sent Kyo and Tohru out on a date. Yuki went to his secret base together with Kagome.

* * *

**Next day walking to school**

Kyo and Tohru was walking together as always. Kagome and Yuki walked behind them both, no one of them was speaking, well except for Tohru who was talking about how it went on the test the day before, Kyo smiled shyly at her and hold her hand so that she would calm down a bit. Tohru was so nervous. What if she hadn't passed the test, Kyo assured her, everyone had passed the test even Kagome even though she hadn't studied.

They arrived at the school and every girl on the schoolyard stared at Kagome and Yuki as they walked passed them. The girls was gossiping about something and Kagome didn't like how the girls looked at her. Kyo and Tohru went directly to the board with the results. Kagome and Yuki walked slower, neither of them wanted to know their result. A group of blushing girls walked up to them.

"Kagome-kun" said on of the blushing girls. "I'm Rin, the president of your fan club" said Rin, waiting for Kagome to reply. Kagome looked at Yuki with a shocked expression, Yuki made a gesture of indifference. "Well, its nice to meet you Rin" said Kagome, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice. The bell rang and all the students walked to their classes. Kagome and Yuki walked to their class and as they did, they passed the board with their results. Both of them took a quick glance at it and both froze at the sight. Kagome had the best results in the whole school and Yuki was second. Kagome understood what the girls had been gossiping about now, about her being better then Yuki.

* * *

**Recess**

Kagome sat in the home classroom looking out of the window will she was surrounded by girls from her fan club. And all of them asked her out but she kindly said no to everyone. Yuki stood in the door and called for her. Kagome stood up and walked to him, on the way to Yuki came a girl that was desperate for Kagomes attention that she through herself at Kagome and hugged her. The girl was quite surprised that Kagome didn't push her away.

Yuki was shocked and so was the rest of the girls in the room, well shocked and jealous. "I don't want to be rude or anything but could you please let me go" Kagome said smiling. The girl blushed and ran away, shouting happily "I HUGGED KAGOME SOHMA!"

Kagome and Yuki walked away up to the roof of the school. On the roof was Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kyo and Tohru waiting for them. When Kagome opened the door, she was attacked by Momiji. "Kagome, I have missed you" he said into her chest. Yuki grow jealous but hide it well. Kagome just smiled and patted him on the head. "I missed you too Bunny-kun" after she said that she looked at Hatsuharu and smiled. Momiji refused to let Kagome go first but after a while she was alouwed to walk over to Hatsuharu. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"It's nice to see you again Kagome, I have also missed you" he whispered into her ear. Kagome just smiled and she had to hold back her tears, it had been a really long time sense she had seen everyone, the only people she ever meet when she was locked up was Akito and her mom. "Kagome are you feeling alright" come the worried voice of Tohru. Kagome sobbed a bit.

"I'm fine Tohru, It's just I haven't met anyone for over 7 years" she replied and reassured Tohru. "We should go back to class" said Yuki. "Aww! but I wanna be with Kagome more" whimpered Momiji. Yuki walked to Momiji and whispered something that seemed to make him happy. "Really?" he asked and Yuki nodded. The bell rang once more and everyone walked to their classes.

* * *

The school ended and all the students walked home. Now a rumor spread through the girls in the school. Kagome Sohma didn't push you away if you tried to hug him. This rumor would make it harder for Kagome in school, but right now she didn't know anything of this rumor and she walked home happily with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.

* * *

Finally I have updated the story! :D Plz review and let me know what you think about the story!


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET

_Ages:_

Hiro – 12

Kisa – 13

Momiji and Hatsuharu – 15

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru – 16

Kagome – 17

Kagura, Rin – 18

Akito – 19 (Akito is a man in this story)

Ritsu – 21

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure – 27

--

Kagome, Tohru and the rest of the persons that lived in Shigures house sat around the table and eat breakfast. "What are we going to do today" asked Kagome. "I don't know" answered Tohru. "It's Sunday today and the sun is shining. We should go out somewhere and have some fun" said Tohru and smiled.

**Dingdong**

"I go get it!" said Tohru cheerfully and went to get the door. Tohru opened the door and smiled. In the door stood Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Ayame and the rest of the people that was a part of the curse, well everybody except Akito was there.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We should have called first!" started Ritsu. Ayame laughed and walked in and the rest follow his lead. Well Ritsu was a bit hesitant first but he went in.

"TOHRU WHO WAS IT AT THE DOOR?" screamed Kagome. "Um" was the only replied she got. Everyone in the zodiac curse sat in the living room including Tohru and Kyo. Kagome was still upstairs dressing and after a few minutes she came down wearing a black skirt with a white blouse. Kagome looked down at the floor and smiled when she arrived to the living room. "Tohru, I'm going shopping do you need anything?" she asked.

"Well, I need to see my cute little pet" said a familiar voice, it sounded kinda like Ayame. Kagome looked up and saw not only Ayame but Hatori, Ritsu, Rin, Kagura and the rest too. Kagome smiled and her eyes sparkled. She ran and hugged Ayame first.

"Uncle Aya" she said and hugged him. "Uncle Tori!" she said and hugged Hatori. Then she went and hugged each and everyone from the curse calling them names like Bunny-kun, Riri-chan, Piglet, Gray-kun and Tsutsu-chan.

"I'm so happy" She said and wiped away a tear. "Why are you here?" she asked and smiled. "To see you of course!" replied Ayame. "We are sorry that we didn't call" said Ritsu. Then Momiji ran and glomped Kagome. "Ne ne! Come on! I want to go out" he said.

Kisa and Hiro were staring at Kagome looking like question marks. "Who is that?" Kisa asked Hiro and he answered "I don't know". Kagome must have heard because she turned around to look at them. "Don't you remember me?" she asked, sounding sad. "It can't be help. You were only babies when you last saw me. Ki-chan you were 6 and you Hi-chan was 5 years". Kagome walked over to them and stared them right in the eyes. Minutes past and no one said anything when suddenly Kisa started to cry and hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged her back. "I remember, Kaa-chan" and Hiro stood up, he blushed. "I-I remember you too" Kagome kissed him on the cheek and his cheek turned deep red. "I know you would, come let´s go out"

After a while they went out to have a picnic in the forest sense it is allot safer for the curse ones, there is no one that can accidently run into you that is of the opposite gender but there was occasionally a jogger or an old couple walking by but that didn't happen very often. They arrived to the clearing in the forest and set out the picnic things.

They sat down and suddenly Shigure took out an old picture of Kagome and showed it to Tohru. "Ahh, She is so cute, Is that Kagome?" she asked and then she discovered something, on the top of five year old Kagomes head were a pair of triangle formed ears.

And you could see a long black fluffy tail with a little white on the tip of the tail. "Is this Halloween?" she asked. Shigure laughed. "Yes, isn't she cute and no, it's not Halloween. When she was a little child she had a problem, she couldn't hide her tail and ears when she was angry or sad or you know had some very strong emotions" he explained.

Ayame took the picture and looked at it. "Isn't this when we are about to go to school and she want to go with us" he asked. Shigure nodded, and then place his hand on his forehead and looked very sad. "How I wished that we could have taken her with us" he replied.

Tohru stared at the picture for a really long time and suddenly. "I still can't figure out what kind of animal she is" she said sounding disappointed. Then a old rich couple was walked past them. The old lady was wearing a fox fur around her neck.

Kagome saw this and became angry, she stood up and walked to the old lady. "Excuse me? Is that a real fox?" she asked the old lady. "Yes, yes it is" she replied sounding very proud. Kagome was furious and took the fox fur from the old lady. "How dare you?" said the old lady, who was very angry and her husband too. "No! How dare you? Walking around with a dead animal around your neck!" shouted Kagome. "I'll give you money for this" she said and took out her wallet. "Oh, so you want it for youself?" the lady asked. "No, it's so I can bury it" replied Kagome and handed the old couple lots of money. The old couple walked away and they were very confused.

"Poor defenseless little fox" said a very sad Kagome and hugged the fox fur. "I wonder if it had a family" she said to herself, she was about to cry. Tohru walked over to her and hugged her. "Let us bury it together" She said and smiled. "Yes" said Kagome and looked at Shigure. "Gure, you dig a hole" Commended Kagome. "Why me?" asked Shigure and the rest of the zodiac glared at him. "Oh okay!" he said, he stood up and walked over to Tohru. "It's better this way" he explained and hugger her. A puff was heard, smoke appeared, after a while the smoke disappeared and there was a black dog digging a hole in the ground near one of the trees.

And then Tohru realized something and shouted out "You are a FOX!"

__

Bunny-kun = Momiji

Riri-chan = Rin

Piglet = Kagura

Tsutsu-chan = Ritsu

Gray-kun = Hatsuharu

Aya = Ayame

Tori = Hatori

Ki - chan = Kisa

Hi – chan = Hiro

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but hey, I updated :D I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
